First Times
by Kikitha2210
Summary: One-shot escrito para un concurso Caryl. Recopilación de las primeras veces entre Carol y Daryl (que vimos o no en la pantalla).


La primera vez que Carol vio a Daryl fue cuando él y su hermano llegaron a la cantera.

Lori puso mala cara de inmediato, no confiaba en ellos.

Merle daba miedo, pero le gustaba hacerse el simpático con todos. Daryl, por otra parte, era callado y parecía huir de cualquier persona que se le acercara.

-Será mejor que no nos acerquemos a ellos. –le dijo Lori. Carol asintió, pero había algo en Daryl que le llamaba la atención.

* * *

La primera vez que Carol le habló a Daryl fue dos días después de que él y su hermano llegaran.

Él estaba hablando, casi susurrando, con Merle mientras planeaban cómo robar todos los suministros del grupo para luego irse cuando la mujer de pelo corto se acercó.

-¿Tienen ropa que necesite ser lavada? –preguntó, en un tono tan bajo como el que ellos estaban usando.

Daryl la observó y vio marcas pálidas en sus brazos que ella trataba de ocultar con sus manos. _Tal y como lo hacía su madre._ –No. –gruñó Daryl y esperaba que Merle no dijera nada desagradable como lo que estaba acostumbrado a decirle a cualquier mujer que se le acercara.

-Bueno… si tienen después, pueden dejarla donde los demás lo hacen. –respondió ella, y se fue rápidamente al ver a su marido acercarse.

 _Hijo de puta._ Le hirvió la sangre y Merle tocó su brazo, como si quisiera impedir que hiciera cualquier cosa. –No es nuestro problema, Darylina.

Daryl alejó su brazo de su toque rápidamente y tomó su ballesta para ir a cazar.

* * *

La primera vez que Daryl vio a Carol llorar fue a la mañana siguiente de la muerte del hijo de puta que fue su marido.

Él había estado gran parte de la mañana asegurándose que ninguno de los caídos volviera a la vida. Estaba cansado, el calor era insoportable, pero una extraña sensación de satisfacción llenó su estómago cuando llegó el turno de Ed Peletier.

Carol se acercó y él la miró, ¿quería despedirse del bastardo o algo?

-Yo lo haré. Es mi esposo. –le dijo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y él no estaba seguro de que fueran precisamente de tristeza.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro golpes con la picota y la mujer no falló a ninguno.

Lloró entre medio de cada uno, pero Daryl sabía que era más de alivio que de cualquier cosa.

* * *

La primera vez que Carol vio a Daryl sonreír fue en el CDC. Había sido un largo día en la carretera y estaban todos cansados. Pero la nueva esperanza que ese lugar les había traído era más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Todos se reunieron en una de las salas de control y bebieron y comieron juntos.

Él le hizo una estúpida broma a Glenn que provocó que todos se rieran con él, y Carol sintió un calor extraño en su estómago al verlo.

Carol pensó que era el vino.

* * *

La primera vez que Daryl quiso abrazar a Carol fue cuando la escuchó llorar en la DV de Dale. Sophia había desaparecido y los rastros que había en el bosque no llevaban a ninguna parte.

Daryl nunca había querido abrazar a nadie desde que su madre había muerto cuando él era un niño.

Daryl no la abrazó esa noche. En cambio, salió a buscar a la niña otra vez.

* * *

La primera vez que Carol se dio cuenta de que estaba sintiendo algo más por Daryl Dixon fue cuando él le llevó una Rosa Cherokee junto con una historia que le dio esperanza.

Supo que ese "algo más" era amor cuando lo vio entrar a la casa Greene con un roce de bala en la frente y una herida en su abdomen tras estar buscando a Sophia.

Había querido entrar al cuarto para asegurarse de que estaba bien. _No podía perderlo a él también._ Pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Daryl Dixon jamás se fijaría en ella, si buscaba tan fervientemente a Sophia era porque era un buen hombre y no podía no hacerlo.

Más tarde entró, sin embargo, con la excusa de dejarle algo para que cenara… sólo quería ver por sí misma que él estaba bien. Pero cuando vio sus cicatrices, tan parecidas a las que ella misma tenía, no pudo evitar el impulso de besarlo en la frente, esperando que él no se asustara.

* * *

La primera vez que Daryl quiso besar a Carol fue en medio de una discusión.

La mujer había estado acechándolo todo el día, y cada vez que parecía que lo había dejado en paz, volvía a aparecer.

Él quería que se fuera. – ¡Si hubieras pasado la mitad del tiempo cuidando de tu hija en lugar de meterte en los asuntos de los demás, ella estaría viva!

Carol sólo negó levemente con la cabeza -Adelante.

¿Por qué no se iba? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba solo? -¿Adelante con qué? ¡Simplemente vete! ¡no te quiero aquí!

Pero no, mientras él le decía cualquier cosa que pudiera alejarla, ella sólo seguía ahí, mirándolo como si estuviera esperando a que terminara sin escuchar una sola palabra.

-¡Tienes miedo! ¡Tienes miedo porque estás sola! –le dijo.- No tienes esposo… ni hija. No sabes qué hacer contigo misma. ¡Tú no eres mi problema! ¡Sophia no era mía! ¡Todo lo que tenías que hacer era cuidarla! –le gritó, dando un paso en su dirección.

Carol levantó un poco la cabeza, como si estuviera esperando a que él la golpeara. Como si estuviera dispuesta a ser su saco de boxeo con tal de que él se calmara.

¿Pensaba que podría golpearla?

Ella lo miró, sin decir una sola palabra, pero estaba de pie, ahí, manteniéndose firme y lo único que quería Daryl en ese momento era lanzarse a ella y besarla.

Desde ese preciso momento Carol empezó a ser su problema, y aunque antes había pensado en abandonar el campamento e irse por su cuenta, decidió que no iba a hacerlo.

* * *

La primera vez que Carol hizo que Daryl se sonrojara fue cuatro meses después de salir de la granja.

Las noches eran frías y él la había visto temblar la noche anterior y sabía que no había dormido mucho.

-Hey… ven aquí. –le dijo él, sabiendo que en realidad todos estaban durmiendo por lo menos de a dos para mantener el calor y después de todo se habían convertido en buenos amigos.

Carol levantó una ceja y le sonrió. –Oh… ¿me quieres en tu cama, Daryl?

Daryl se sonrojó. –Yo… no, hace… hace frío. Pensé que…

-Lo sé. –dijo ella riendo. Pero en ese mismo instante decidió que hacerlo sonrojar podría convertirse rápidamente en su hobbie favorito.

* * *

La primera vez que Daryl pensó que había perdido a Carol, en la prisión, él se dio cuenta de que la amaba.

Era tan trágico que hasta podría haber sido la trama de una película dramática.

Le había tomado perderla para darse cuenta de que lo que sentía cada vez que la veía era amor.

Y se sentía aún más tonto al no poder decirle nada una vez que la encontró. Él no era para ella. Ella seguramente lo rechazaría.

* * *

La primera vez que Daryl y Carol se abrazaron fue el Terminus. En realidad él la abrazó primero y Carol estaba segura de que su corazón se le hubiera salido del pecho si Daryl no hubiera presionado su cuerpo tan fuertemente al de ella.

Habían pasado 9 días desde que lo había visto por última vez, pero después de pensar que en realidad nunca lo iba a volver a ver, estar envuelta en sus brazos, por primera vez, la hacía sentir feliz a pesar de que ella había aceptado de alguna forma que nunca podría sentirse feliz de nuevo.

Ese día, más tarde, también fue la primera vez que Daryl la besó. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro apoyados en un árbol vigilando y ella podía sentir su mirada aunque sus ojos estuvieran hacia otra dirección.

-No quiero hablar de eso. No puedo. –le dijo ella. Sabía que tenía muchas preguntas sobre todo lo que había pasado. –Sólo necesito olvidarlo. –ella lo miró.

-Está bien. –respondió Daryl, y se quedó observándola incluso hasta después de que ella había vuelto a mirar hacia el bosque.

Él sintió un ruido y se levantó rápidamente, Carol hizo lo mismo. Pero Daryl no vio nada.

Volvieron a sentarse, y después de mucho rato, Carol volvió a sentir su mirada en ella.

Primero decidió ignorarlo, pero él seguía mirándola, entonces ella volvió su mirada hacia él, esperando que él dijera algo o que apartara la mirada al verse atrapado. Pero él no hizo nada, sólo siguió mirándola. Carol sonrió.

Daryl parecía hipnotizado o algo. Y la sonrisa en el rostro de Carol parecía tener algún efecto imán con él.

Carol abrió los ojos como plato cuando se dio cuenta de que Daryl estaba cada vez más cerca y sabía que eso era lo que había estado esperando por meses. Pudo ver la expresión de Daryl cuando, a unos 5 centímetros de su boca, se volvió consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Carol no le dio tiempo de pensar antes de terminar de cerrar la distancia entre sus labios; si lo hacía, él se alejaría de ella por la vergüenza y quizás no tendría otra oportunidad como esa. Así que confió en que besarlo antes de que él se arrepintiera era una buena decisión y que él le respondería el beso.

Y él lo hizo. Los labios de Daryl Dixon eran más suaves de lo que había imaginado que serían y sabían a un dulce al que ya se había vuelto adicta.

* * *

La primera vez que hicieron el amor fue en Atlanta, después de que Carol y Daryl habían visto a esos caminantes que antes fueron una madre y una hija en el centro de ayuda.

Volvieron a la habitación que iban a usar, él la abrazó, deseando poder curar cualquier dolor que sintiera Carol en ese momento.

Cuando se separaron, Carol lo miró y sonrió. –Te amo. –susurró, y él no pudo responder de otra forma más que besándola.

Ella nunca le había dicho que lo amaba antes.

Ambos se despojaron de su ropa y pronto estaban en la cama, enredados y siendo uno solo.

Daryl no le dijo que la amaba también, pero ella sabía. Cada caricia, cada beso, cada mirada que él le dio estaba tan cargada de amor que ella sabía que no necesitaba ninguna palabra de él.

Aunque Daryl lo dijo, días después. La noche después de la muerte de Beth.

Él estaba destrozado y ella no sabía qué hacer para consolarlo, por lo que sólo se quedó acariciando su cabello mientras él descansaba su cabeza en su regazo.

Daryl se levantó para poder abrazarla incluso más fuerte que el abrazo en Terminus. –Estaba tan asustado. –susurró en su oído. –Pensé… pensé que te había perdido de nuevo. Y hoy… si hubieras sido tú…

-Hey, shhh. –respondió ella, acariciando su espalda. –yo estoy bien, estamos bien.

Él asintió mientras se alejaba un poco de ella para poder mirarla. –Te amo tanto.

Ella sonrió y lo besó. –Yo también te amo. –le dijo cuando se separaron.


End file.
